


瘾

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 大佬普x卧底独
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	瘾

他被扯着额前碎发捞出浴缸时眼前仍是模糊的。

站在那群喽啰正中的银发男人罕见地有了那么一点耐心，甚至仁慈地等到他瞳孔重新聚焦后才动手。  
他拉过路德维希那早被浸湿的领带，扯下那枚他先前还特意夸赞过的领带夹，用西装袖口在夹子上胡乱抹了几下。  
“这玩意儿还能用吗？”  
路德维希听不出那语气是否算得上质问。  
他的耳机另一头急切的询问声依然没有停止。大概局里的人也没有想到滴水不漏的路德维希探员会沦落这步田地。  
银发男人撒气似地踢了一脚他的腿肚，自顾自地对着领带夹后背说了一句：

“要听听路德维希探员被男人强奸时的声音吗？警察先生们”  
他的尾音上扬，语气里充斥着轻蔑和势在必得。

“很难受吧，路兹。” 男人的红眸中似乎闪过一丝怜悯，“需要本大爷帮个忙吗？”

他的嘴唇被浴缸里的冰水冻到几乎麻木，喉头也像卡着冰块一样发不出哪怕一个完整的单词。  
但他的身体告诉他，答案是肯定的。

痒，钻心的痒，钻心的痒从腹部传递到了手臂，惹出一层鸡皮疙瘩后蔓延到了后背，如狡猾又灵活的蛇，噬咬他的前端，游走过他的会阴，钻入他的后庭，在那处大展尖牙，把毒液扩散至每一个凹陷的褶皱中。他感觉他像茫茫荒原上最后一颗垂死的树，无助地任凭毒虫将他侵蚀。

“还不打算说点什么吗？本大爷的耐心就快被你消耗殆尽了。”

路德维希紧闭的双唇像是点燃引信的最后一小簇火苗。蓦地，一记猛击砸在他的后脑勺上，他的五官又与浴缸里浮着冰块的水肌肤相亲。多亏了那多出来的两三只手——他也说不清是谁的——他头潜得极深，甚至没过了他半截脖子。

刚才让他暂时摆脱那白色粉末带来的眩晕感的、温柔的水，现在却变成了液态的恶魔。还不等他反应过来及时屏住呼吸，水就挤走他的鼻息，侵略了他的鼻腔和口腔。刺骨的冰水如刀片一般刮过他的上颚，在喉咙口变得滚烫火辣，一寸一寸灼烧她的喉管，又灌进胃里，搅出一阵痉挛。鱼贯而入的水与方才摄入的粉末在他体内乱舞，他觉得他的脑子变成了被无数个男人的皮靴践踏过的泥地，抑或是浮着杂草和腐殖质的沼泽，总之是一片看不清的混沌。

不行，我不能死在这里。

他抓住浴缸的边缘，竭尽全力将自己的上半身往上支。他的脖子发烫变红，颈上的青筋也随之暴起。他以仅剩的那一点力气来抗衡擎住他脑袋的几只有力的手。  
他不想死在他们手下，他不能死在他们的手下。

“喂，把他整死了可不好玩了。本大爷可没有奸尸的癖好。放手。” 喽啰们乖乖地放开了阻止他抬头的手。

又是与刚开始时同样的动作，但此时的他却感觉不到头皮几乎快被剥离时的疼痛。他只是张开嘴，如抓住救命稻草一般大口大口地吸入浴室里不算清新的空气，让那直窜喉管的寒风暂时舒展开几近破碎的肺叶。  
急喘、咳嗽，他的胸口剧烈地起伏，口腔里甚至渗出了丝丝铁锈味。而更糟糕的是，因那一瞬间的窒息，他……勃起了。

这一切的始作俑者正不紧不慢地把玩他被水黏贴成一缕缕的发丝，眯着眼欣赏他攫取氧气时狼狈的模样。

路德维希早就猜到男人此举并非出于好心，因为男人那该死的阴茎正抵在他的屁股上！  
皮带搭扣松开时发出的咔哒声和铁链拴住右脚的冰凉触感让他有了一瞬间的清醒——他知道他逃不过这一劫。

他的裤子被男人们焦急地扒下，光裸的肌肤暴露在空气中，他不由得地夹紧了双腿。  
男人握着炽热的茎身用前段描摹着他的股缝，又转过头询问站在一旁的手下  
“小韦尔夫，给你亲爱的上司路德维希说说背叛组织是什么下场”  
“当众枪决，断手断脚扔进公厕，或是……”  
名叫韦尔夫的男人咽了咽口水，没敢说出下半句话。  
“像这样？”  
基尔伯特冷不丁地掰开路德维希的臀瓣，一鼓作气将阴茎插到了最深处。

“呃啊————！”

路德维希称得上凄厉的呻吟伴随着阴囊拍打臀肉的声音给阴冷的浴室增添了一分暧昧的水汽。  
突如其来的插入让从未开发过后穴的路德维希眼眶闪起了泪光。  
疼。  
男人的肉茎在他看来更像是还未经砂纸打磨的木棍，满布着嚣张刺剌血管的阴茎不顾身体的排异反应强行侵入体内，蛮横无理的戳刺像在身下纵了一把野火，灼烧着下阴每一寸皮肤。

“操，天杀的基尔伯特。真疼啊……”

路德维希说话时嘴唇仍因疼痛而颤抖，但泪水不会轻易地掉落，他回敬他的是一声装作无所谓的冷笑。  
路德维希的话像是按下了基尔伯特身上的慢放键。银发男人迟缓了半刻，放慢了方才野兽交媾般迅疾粗暴的动作，若有所思。

暂时脱离窒息危险的路德维希现在面临着更加令他难以忍受的折磨。刚才的催吐似乎并未完全消除毒品带来的后遗症。更何况，他还被迫摄入了过多的剂量。冰晶状粉末带来的催情效果随着时间的推移表现得愈加显著，一点点蚕食他的理智。他厌恶身后肮脏的混混们，厌恶仍在他穴道内恣意抽动的阴茎，但他贪婪的穴口正不断分泌着黏湿的液体，殷勤地为男人的抽插提供润滑。

周遭赤裸的目光和啧啧声重新助长了银发男人嚣张的气焰，他不知疲倦一般一口气猛力直捣了他十几下，急骤的抽插弄得路德维希上气不接下气。他的双手死死抠住浴缸边缘不住地呻吟。此时的他像个瘸了腿的凳子，悬着的上身摇摇欲坠。若不是男人的手正扶着他的腰，他可能又会就此跌入浴缸中。粗长的阴茎一次次整根没入他的体内，又全部抽出，将他的下身填得满满的，使他甬道内的每一处敏感地方都能被蹂躏碾压到，并于快速滑腻的摩擦间产生出强烈异样的快感。  
路德维希不得不承认这种感觉让他舒服极了。若正与他进行性事的是他的爱人，他或许还会暂时抛下颜面催促对方再深一点，毫不怜惜地，狠狠地操他。  
尽管他没能真正说出他的渴望，对方甚至是他的敌人，但基尔伯特仍默契地满足了他的要求。他的囊袋把他他的臀肉拍打出一片绯红，穴口渗出的透明粘液也在大开大合的动作下变成了细密浑浊的白沫。路德维希可怜的阴茎也随两人肉体的律动上下摩蹭着光滑的浴缸表面，前端和后穴的痛苦被一波波如海浪般不断袭来的快感淹没，麻痹。

此时的缉毒警察路德维希成了性与药物的奴隶！

狭小的浴室被路德维希低沉的呻吟声和肉体相逢时的冲撞声填得满满当当。但反常的是，向来出口成脏，热衷于荡妇羞辱的基尔伯特自说完那句“像这样？”后就陷入了漫长的、莫名的沉默之中，偶尔发出的闷哼声也听得常年在他手下工作的心腹奥图后背发凉。  
他似乎并不享受这次性爱，与其说他是在用阴茎惩罚犯错的手下，不如说他正通过机械的抽插发泄某种难以难以琢磨的……愤怒？  
组织建立多年以来，不乏因不堪忍受军规般严苛的行为准则而背叛组织的软蛋、被识破的线人和卧底，但少当家没有哪次处理叛徒时会如今日这般反常。自诩除了他亲父以外最了解他的奥图也猜不透他的心思。

但毕竟不是每个人都如老奥图那样心思缜密，他们中的大多数只是被眼前的春宫图景撩媾得蠢蠢欲动的毛头小子。这群昨日还在路德维希手下对他唯命是从的小子们现在却像一只只流着涎水、摩拳擦掌等到饱餐一顿的秃鹫。  
而他们的上司，路德维希，就是那只正被野狼撕咬，即将变成一块腐肉的可怜羚羊。

队伍中终于有个大胆的红发男人打破了沉默。他朝浴缸走近了一步，像只狡猾的红狐狸一般揉搓着掌心，试探地发问：  
“老大，您万事后要不要把这个条子婊交给小弟们处理？我们时刻愿意为您效劳”  
这番露骨的话引起了人群小小的骚动，他们轻笑、感叹，期待老大接下来的回应。  
只有奥图将脸埋进掌心，为这小子轻佻的话感到担忧。

“你们他妈就是这么对上司的吗？都给我滚出去。”

奥图猜到了基尔伯特会生气，但没想到是这样的状态——他以为那个脾气暴躁的白毛鬼会猛地起身挥拳打断那小子的鼻梁，再不济也会发出急风骤雨般激烈的咆哮怒骂。但他仅仅是咬牙磨挫，扔下那句没有语调波澜的命令。

毋庸置疑，他发怒了。

先前赞叹过红发男人的小子们现在却无不埋怨他的莽撞。他们推搡着，争先挤出这个狭小的浴室，仿佛慢了半步就会被那白毛恶狼生吞活剥得尸骨无存。  
喽啰们急匆匆地逃出了这个由废弃金库改造成的审讯室。“砰”一声巨响后，房间内只剩他们二人。

厚重的门将他们与外界隔绝，四周暗了下来，只有些许的光线从天花板上那扇窄小的玻璃窗里透进来，静默地披撒在基尔伯特的肩头，那处的深蓝色西装布料似乎都被那光照得惨白。

基尔伯特抽出茎身，将路德维希翻了过来。路德维希以为这个恶趣味的男人是想仔细看看他被眼泪和唾液糊花的狼狈模样，他窘迫极了，逃避似地抬起小臂遮挡住自己的眼睛。  
然后，有什么柔软的东西覆上了他的脸颊。然后是嘴角，肩颈，锁骨……野兽似地、狂风似地，冰冷的，滚烫的，那个男人在吻他。  
手臂下的瞳孔骤然放大，因男人那几个莫名的吻，路德维希有那么一瞬间心脏跳停的感觉。

但他很快跳出了让他深陷其中的状态，他盯着男人头顶的银发，眼里充满防备。尽管他脑子还是一片混沌，但他至少知道下一步该做些什么。  
他抬起双腿猛地踹向男人前胸。  
他的力度不轻，他甚至能确定他踢断了男人某根肋骨。  
男人放开了他，双手捂住伤处踉踉跄跄地退了几步，最终跌坐在湿滑的地板上，像只淋了暴雨的流浪狗一般蜷缩在墙角。

路德维希此举明显抱着破釜沉舟的决心，他本已鼓起了与这个亡命之徒同归于尽的的勇气。但过了一两分钟，男人仍埋着头沉默着。他的侧脸被阴霾笼罩，路德维希看不清他的表情。

路德维希的视线没有在他身上做过多的停留，一个训练有素的警察深知面对这种人可不需要什么怜悯之心。这无疑是个好机会，逃跑的好机会。或许他可以趁此机会用什么东西打碎天花板那扇小窗，逃出这个龙潭虎穴。

但毒品带来的眩晕感像无法摆脱的噩梦一般纠缠着他的大脑，他的眼前仍会闪过一瞬间的白光和黑雾。醒过来，醒过来。路德维希拍打着自己的脸颊，一次一次地调整呼吸，迫使自己保持片刻的清醒。他这才意识到自己的右脚仍被手指粗的铁链束缚着。

门外是基尔伯特听话的狗，室内是暂时沉睡着的野兽，脚上是束缚着自由的铁链，眼前是完全封闭着的小空间。

他真的能逃出去吗？他自己也不知道。

但他仍然尽力地自我控制着，仰着头靠在浴缸旁酝酿着恢复体力和神智的计划。显然，他不想让男人察觉到他糟糕的身体状态。

他闭上了眼睛。视觉消失后听觉就变得格外灵敏。他听到了浴缸里冰块碰壁的当啷声，水龙头里水珠滴落的滴答声，他胸口传来的心跳声，还有……

他抬起眸子，惊诧地望向了墙角

“……你是在哭吗？”

哭？他了解的基尔伯特是不会有这种“懦夫”才会情绪和行为的。他总是笑，不论他是悲伤、愤怒、欢喜，他都会用笑掩过，他不允许眼泪这种情绪外化的产物从他身体里涌出来，弱化他铁一般的意志。

但他的肩膀的确仍在不住地颤抖，喉咙还在发出轻微的抽噎声。

“为什么连你也背叛我？” 

哭泣过后的基尔伯特显得异常感性，他的话也让路德维希不明所以。他是警察，他是黑帮，他们本就势不两立，既然卧底的身份已被识破，又何谈“背叛”？  
路德维希不知该如何作答，他最终选择了沉默。

基尔伯特猛地站起，跌跌撞撞地冲到路德维希面前。骇人的血丝布满了他的双眼，还未完全干透的泪痕在他眼睑处交错纵横，原本服帖帅气的银发被他自己揉成一团杂草。他的怒目直瞪路德维希，他攥起他的领口，像只发了狂的疯狗一般歇斯底里地朝他怒吼

“为什么你他妈也背叛我？？？！！！”

他永远忘不了那个雷雨夜，连绵不绝的大雨模糊了视线，震耳欲聋的雷鸣声响彻天际。某个不起眼的阴暗处突然绽放出橘红色的火光，子弹冲出枪管，划过雨幕，刺穿了汽车后窗的玻璃，最终在他敬爱的亲父的太阳穴上炸开。  
又是一道闪电划过，一道惨白的光射在握枪的男人身上。尽管那男人只停留了一瞬间，但基尔伯特还是借着光将他看得一清二楚——噢，这不是老爹特意指名给他的、最“忠心耿耿”的心腹奥图吗？

老爹的骤然离世像用利刃把他的心脏割掉一块一般，他失去了他最敬爱的师长，他最忠心的战友，他最值得信赖的依靠。曾经恣意潇洒的少年仿佛在那个雨夜突然长大，他明白黑道这条路，必须一个人走完。他学会稍微收敛自己的锋芒，用更加肆无忌惮的笑容伪装自己，不再信任任何人。

毕竟，本大爷一个人也很开心，不是吗？

“你难道真的以为光凭你的工作能力就能在那么短的时间内坐到你现在的位置吗路德维希？没有我你连组织都进不了！”

路德维希的喉头一哽。回忆起他卧底的这半年来，他在组织里的升职速度甚至比在他警局时还要快；减少管辖地盘的上供之类别组乞求不到的好事对他来说也是家常便饭。更要命的是，他那个双性恋少当家，经常用某种暧昧不清的眼神盯着他。尽管性情愚钝，他也察觉出了一些让他猜不透的端倪。

基尔伯特的眼角泛红，攥着衣料的手指被他捏得惨白。他如被枷锁绞住了血肉，被过量镇静剂麻痹了感情的困兽，扯着嗓子对他应该称得上“爱”的家伙说出了平生最冷漠的话：

“如果不是因为他，你他妈在我眼里连只蝼蚁都不如”

基尔伯特也曾以为他真的可以冷漠又潇洒地一个人过完一辈子，直到他捡到了那个被虐待得遍体鳞伤，连自己名字都不记得了的小可怜虫。  
他曾经为了排解单身的寂寞，除了和形形色色的陌生男女滥交以外，还豢养过许多诸如黑鹫、灰狼之类的生禽猛兽，但他唯独没有和人类幼崽有过直接接触。或许是男孩脏兮兮的脸颊让他想到之前暂住在他家过的流浪狗，又或许是男孩淡金色的头发让他想起了儿时陪伴过他多年的小黄鸟，鬼使神差地，他把他从阴冷的桥洞下带回了家。  
他的手下都说他疯了，说那个男孩只会成为敌人威胁他的筹码，是他本可以不必负担的累赘。他说管他呢，就当本大爷杀了那么多人过后大发慈悲做点慈善吧。他不过是本大爷新养的一只宠物罢了，谁想要就拿走呗，还威胁本大爷？可笑。

虽说基尔伯特最初只是把这个小孩当作宠物，但他至少是一个有思想会沟通的高等生物。洗过澡换了干净衣服的小孩看上去和正常的小孩别无二致，又因幼时寄人篱下受过非人的虐待，他比其他聒噪又幼稚的小孩更加安静和早熟，甚至……过分注重察言观色。  
他喜欢坐在飘窗上读书，乐于帮基尔伯特照顾他的宠物们；他会认真地听那个男人喋喋不休的废话，会偷偷销毁会让男人吸到剧烈咳嗽的香烟，还会照着菜谱给他做小鸟形状的枫糖浆松饼；他在他的旧伤复发、疼痛难耐时，会像一只小猫一样窝在他的怀里轻喃：“真疼啊……”

虽然不明白男孩的所作所为是出于何种目的，但基尔伯特不得不承认他还挺喜欢这个小东西的。他似乎从他身上得到了某种未曾体会过的幸福感——大概是某种被信任、被依赖、被倾听时产生的感觉。在一小段时间的相处过后，他甚至还兴致勃勃地给这个忘记名字的男孩取了个昵称：阿西。  
冷兵器一般冰冷锋利的基尔伯特似乎被男孩那一团温温吞吞的小火苗融化了一角。他想这男孩或许真的成了那个会被曾经的他狠狠嘲笑的、那个叫“软肋”的东西。他的心脏像是被那只小黑猫粉嘟嘟的软垫摩挲了一般，或许他独自一人也不能过得很开心。

不过就像基尔伯特养过的所有宠物那样，他养的人类幼崽，也如掠过他心海上空的流星一般，在洒下波光粼粼的温柔银辉后，从此消失在他的世界里。他的阿西因陈年旧伤留下的后遗症再次生命垂危，最终在他的怀里阖上了眼，呼出了最后一口气。

本大爷一个人也可以很开心……吗？

这是在感情上向来粗线条的男人第一次思考这个问题。  
男孩离世后，他把自己关在家里大半个月。他的恶友们去看他的时候，他的眼眶凹陷发黑，胡子也像杂草一样爬满了他的下巴；破碎的玻璃窗，干涸的啤酒渍，满地的烟头——事后弗朗西斯回忆说他老爹去世时也没见他颓废成这样。

自那以后，他像疯了一样满世界寻找像阿西那样有淡金色头发、漂亮蓝色眼眸、性格乖顺安静的男人。甚至符合以上条件的人，可以优先通过组织那极其严苛的准入标准。

而路德维希，像是造物主犯下的一个美丽错误——他和他的阿西，一模一样。

可为什么他的阿西，也会背叛他？

“但我不是你的阿西”路德维希揉了揉刺痛的太阳穴，“我是路德维希。”

我不是你的阿西、我不是你的阿西、我不是你的阿西。路德维希轻飘飘的一句话在他脑内回旋，一遍又一遍地刺痛他的神经，这比扇他一记耳光，打断他一根肋骨更让他生疼。  
他对他那些根本不够黑道的处世方式熟视无睹，把他当作真正得力的助手，他甚至对他暗生情愫……

但这一切，仿佛只是他一个人的独角戏。到头来，他又变成了那只没人要的疯狗，他依旧是一个人。

基尔伯特苦笑了一声，放开了他的领口。他无力地跌跪在路德维希面前，把额头抵在他的腹部，一下一下地磕碰。

“你可不可以骗骗我，你可不可以不要走……”

**Author's Note:**

> 垃圾文手的文后补丁
> 
> 🍮也许你会疑问 按你普的性格 他早就把奥图给杀了 但我想的是 奥图是他亲父死前指名留给他的 他再叛逆也不想违背老爹的意愿 而且他擅自动奥图那种前朝遗老(bushi)不利于巩固他在组织里的地位 so  
> 🍮也许你会疑问 那个阿西究竟是谁 其实就是一个和独独很像的小孩而已 本来说写神罗的 但是………总觉得不太好


End file.
